Deities of Thunder
by Azfomadar
Summary: This is a Fic about Hibiki and Hikari if they got a different Ashikabi. The Main guy is kind of an altered version of the protragonist from my other fic 'The Sekirei Plan'
1. Chapter 1: One Stormy Night

Hey guys its me again.

As you read from the summary, this is a story about Hibiki and Hikari and if they weren't winged by Seo but someone much more reliable.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Jonathan Hale, or John as he preferred, ran with his jacket pulled over his head, towards his small apartment between the northern and Southern parts of the city.

For most of the day it had been raining, although not much more than a shower.

Based on this he had planned to make it home, on the train, with little more than a few sparse wet patches.

Almost as soon as he left the construction site everything went to hell.

The 'heavens' opened up and began dumping copious amounts of water upon the capital, as well as bolts of lightning.

It was one such bolt of lightning that had apparently broken a section of the tracks, forcing John to take the long and wet way home.

By now he was soaked through to his underwear, making the whole ordeal more unpleasant.

Looking around he spied a massive crowd ahead, probably a car crash or something.

Seeing a dark alley and deducing it was probably the only way to get past the crowd, he took it.

Ever since he had come to Japan and the Capital, 4 years ago, things had gone downhill for John.

His family had moved away from America because MBI had purchased his Father's company and moved it to the capital.

At first things seemed better, his Father was doing better than before, and his mother had gotten over the death of her mother.

John had even gotten a part-time job at Nagasaki Building Co, per his Father's advice.

But things didn't last.

11 months before the present day there had been an accident.

A terrible accident.

_Flashback:_

_It was a dark and rainy night._

_Lightning and thunder battled for supremacy of the night sky._

_The Hale family were returning from his birthday party at one of the best restraints downtown, courtesy of David Hale, the family's patriarch, and his new bonus._

"_So what did you thick of dinner?, not too shabby I hope", said Maria Hale, with a hint of sarcasm in her voice._

_John smirked, "Dunno, I think it was a little too low brow for my tastes"._

_Both parents laughed._

"_I think you're right, they didn't even give us our complementary Limo" smiled his father._

_After a few moments of laughter John managed to pull himself together, "seriously though, tonight was…"._

_Suddenly the world was turned upside down, as a speeding Mitsubishi filled the front-view mirror and everything was dark_

_Flashback end_

That was the night his parents died.

John himself had barely gotten away with a now scarred shoulder.

His parents had left a generous will, approximately half a million American dollars.

But due to a failed lawsuit on the drunk driver he was left with only a tenth of that.

This forced John to keep his job at the construction job.

The rest of his time was occupied by drinking, occasional smoking and a few of his other hobbies.

Each time the sky opened up like tonight he was reminded of this.

Returning to the present he was reminded of this.

Back to the present John was half way through the alleyway when he heard a woman yelling, "where the hell is he Hibiki?".

Looking up ahead he saw two women, twins, trying to claim shelter under a fire escape.

Strangely enough there were dressed in S&M gear, the one that was yelling wearing a dark Blue suit and the other wearing a pink one.

The one in pink replied sullenly, "I don't know Hikari!, we'll just have to find somewhere to stay for the night".

The other one groaned, "But we forgot our MBI cards, Hibiki!".

Glancing between them and the end of the alley way John sighed, he couldn't leave them in the downpour like this!.

On the other hand if he approached them it would seem suspicious.

Deciding he should at least offer he approached them.

"Hey I know this seems really weird but I accidently overheard you and if you'd like I can offer you some money to maybe rent a hotel room for a night".

Both turned and looked at him with flushed faces, as if he were proposing they dance the tango in main street, "Yeah, and If we accept the money we have to go behind that dumpster with you?, well screw you!".

John put up both hands to defend himself, "No no no!, look I don't want, any trouble, I was just offering".

Continuing on his way he sighed, "Well see you".

When he heard a shiver he glanced over his shoulder, they were shivering cursing some guy called Seo.

Cursing he turned around, "Look, just take the money and I'll be gone!, I'mm probably going to Piss it off somewhere anyway".

The glanced at him as if assessing him, "well…".

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

After several minutes John had managed to grab a couple of trench coats and they were sitting at a takeout joint in the northern part of the city.

As he looked out the window he occasionally caught them glancing at him.

From what he had seen so far the two looked almost the same except the angrier one seemed to have much larger breasts than the one in pink, who was calmer one, possibly the brains of the pair.

In general it seemed as if the two were in a perpetual bad mood.

He was shook out of his musings as the angry one asked him something, "So what's the deal?, why'd you help us if you didn't want some?".

Looking back to her, "lets see…".

He put his pointer finger to his chin as if in thought, "dunno, maybe because I need a break from this dreary life or maybe I'm just that kind hearted".

Looking her in the eyes he spoke in a serious and solemn voice, "O r maybe I think something good should come out of a night like this".

Both girls stopped eating and looked at him with surprised looks on their faces.

Giving them a weak smile, "It was spent keeping you two warm then drinking myself into the ground".

Both went back to their eating as John went back to looking out the window, he didn't notice that they didn't take their eyes off him.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Looking up at his little apartment building he sighed.

"Well girls looks like this is my stop".

Looking back at them he gave them a small smile, "you should have enough to find a half-way decent motel of some sort for the night".

They both nodded, still with strange looks on their faces.

Giving them a short wave he continued, "See you".

After a few steps it seemed as if he wasn't moving forward.

After a few moments he tried again, except faster.

Still he wasn't moving.

"Huh" he said.

Looking behind him he saw them both holding on to the back of his shirt.

"Did you need something else?".

Both looked up at him with blushed faces, "Don't leave…", said the pink suited one.

He raised an eyebrow, "Huh?".

"I'm Hikari" said the Blue suited one.

"And I'm Hibiki" said the Pink suited one.

Then both pulled themselves closer, "Please be our Ashikabi now and forever!".

Then they unexpectedly pulled themselves closer, both kissing him at the same time.


	2. Chapter 2: The Twins

As they pulled away wings of electric blue light sprung from their back, casting glow around them.

Both of them opened their eyes.

They both looked at him as if they were content.

As if they loved him.

John stumbled back a bit, "what the hell…" he muttered.

They both smiled at him, although they didn't say anything.

John put his hand through his hair, "Well that's new".

Suddenly a chill went through their bodies, "Cold…"

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

The girls were relatively comfortable under John's blanket with the tiny little heater on as well.

"So you're Sekirei huh?", John sighed.

Hikari looked up at him with a glint of annoyance in her eyes, "That's what we said".

He sighed again, "well at least nothing else is gonna surprise me tonight".

Suddenly the T.V burst into life and the face of a crazed Japanese man, "Congratulations Hale-kun!, You've winged your first Sekirei!".

Almost instantly John leapt up, "What the hell!".

Turning around to look at the T.V his saw a oddly familiar face, "you're Minaka Hiroto, the Ceo of MBI right?".

"Bingo!" he chanted, "And I'm here to tell you about the Sekirei plan!".

John glanced back at the girls, "The Sekirei Plan huh?".

They looked up as if to say, "we were going to tell you…".

Dismissing this Minaka continued, "Its simple really, there are 108 freed Sekirei, the winning Sekirei and it's Ashikabi are allowed to 'ascend' and will decided the fate of the world".

His smile broadened, "Pretty cool huh?".

Mentally John rolled his eyes, "So we have to fight other Sekirei?".

Minaka nodded, "Yup!, now my time is precious so I have to go now, bye!".

After the T.V once again became lifeless he turned back to Hikari and Hibiki.

Sighing he got up and went to the closet, "you girls can take the bed, don't worry, its big enough to accommodate 2".

Both the twins nodded.

As he pulled a futon out of the closet along with a blanket and pillow, Hibiki spoke up, "What about you?".

Glancing over his shoulder he smiled slightly to reassure them, "don't worry about me, I'll use this Futon".

After a few he added, "I have a few shirts you can use if you want to get out of those wet clothes".

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

With his eyes half closed John yawned, well this has been an interesting night to say the least, he thought.

As he was finally about to nod off, he felt the covers lift and two someones wriggle themselves in on either side of him.

He let out a small gasp as they rapped themselves around him.

Hikari put her lips to his ear and whispered, "Try anything and we'll kill you".

Sighing he decided to make himself comfortable.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Shielding his eyes from the intruding sun light John groaned, "what morning already?".

Getting up he stretched and looked around the room.

"Huh?" he looked around but the girls were nowhere to be seen.

Wondering into the living room he heard the sizzle of a frying pan, "what the?".

Rushing into the kitchen he found the twins at work in the kitchen.

"What on earth are you two doing?" he said with a surprised look on his face.

They were still dressed in his old shirts but they had aprons of their respective colors.

"We're cooking, what does it look like?" said Hikari, not looking up from the saucepan.

John blushed, the way they were cooking for him tingled his heart.

"Well thank you, do you want any help?".

Glancing over at him Hibiki shook her head, "We're almost done anyway".

After he quickly set the table they all sat down for breakfast.

Being of western descent and having lived in America for most of his life John had never really gotten used to a traditional Japanese Breakfast.

Rice, a lightly dressed fish and eggs lay before him and he had to say, it all looked delicious.

Digging in he found that he was right.

"Bloody hell!", he said as he sped up his intake.

Both looked up at him.

Between mouthfuls he managed to get out, "This is great, where'd you two learn to cook?".

Both looked surprised and Hibiki spoke up, "in MBI tower, we had access to computers and things like that, we planned to…well we thought it would be useful to learn how to cook among other things".

Although catching her brief pause he decided to drop it, "I've got work today so we can go shopping tomorrow".

Both glared at him with intensity.

"Ok ok tonight, we'll go shopping tonight".

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Work was uneventful, considering the previous night.

During break, when John was smoking with both his eyes closed, he was approached by a shaggy looking man, who then sat down beside him.

Only taking one glance at him John instantly disliked him, he wasn't sure why, maybe it was the eyes, there was something about him that made him seem slimy.

He pulled out a cigarette and patted his shirt for something to light it.

Unsuccessful the man turned to John, "Hey, got a light?".

He opened one eye and then sighed.

He pulled out his lighter and lit the man's Cigarette.

He inclined his head, "Thanks kid".

After taking a puff the man watched John put the lighter away, "that's a fancy looking lighter there, where'd you get it?".

The lighter was something that he had grown up with.

It was black allover, with an American flag painted on the side.

It was one of the only things he had left of his father.

"You could say that I inherited it".

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

John was pleasantly surprised when he found Hikari and Hibiki had come to pick him up.

"What are you two doing here?".

"Where here so you can take us shopping of course!" said Hikari.

The pair quickly grabbed his arms and started jumping from roof to roof.

"Holy Shit!" he screamed as they were flying through the air.

As the air rushed past his ears, John thought he could make out Hikari saying, "Grow a pair!".

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

After what seemed like hours of shopping the group began to return home.

Carrying the larger bags John groaned, "Please tell me we aren't doing this again!".

Hikari snorted, "Of course we will".

As they rounded a corner the twins pulled him out of the way seconds before the place where they were standing exploded.

Landing meters away John saw two women standing there, one a woman dressed like a Japanese house wife wielding a large double sided blade, the other dressed in a yellow and black jumpsuit wielding a whip.

The Blonde one in the jumpsuit chuckled, "Numbers 11 and 12, we are here to eliminate you!".

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

What did u guys think?.

I'm toying with the idea other Sekirei but I'm not sure, suggestions?.


	3. Chapter 3: The first battle

John took an instinctive step backwards, dam! More Sekirei!, he thought.

Now that I think about it I barely know anything about Hibiki and Hikari, shit I should have asked what their powers were!.

The twins quickly moved in-front of him, channeling electricity around them.

Lightning, Cool, he thought.

The Blonde in the jumpsuit glanced at John and snorted, "A trash Ashikabi, dependent on his own women, Hikari and Hikabi!".

Baring her teeth and shaking her fist at her Hikari screamed, "Yeah well he's much better than your Ashikabi".

The Blonde snorted again, "I doubt that!".

As the two seemed to bicker John quickly glanced at the two Sekirei.

As his eyes landed on the double-sided blade that the other one was holding he had an idea.

Noting the fair distance between the two sides and that the twins were obstructing much of the Sekireis's view of him he whispered to Hibiki, "hey Hibiki, when the fighting starts go for the one with the blade".

Seemingly acknowledging this she gave a soft grunt in reply.

Just as the blonde said, "That's enough!", Hibiki spun around and locked her lips with his.

Wings of electric blue light extended from her back.

As she moved away Hikari moved in and did the same.

After both had finished John gasped for air, "Not that I'm complaining but, What the Hell!?!".

Hikari grinned devilishly, "It's a surprise".

In an attempt to take advantage of this the Blade wielding Sekirei charged him while the blonde tried to hold off the Twins.

Both Hikari and Hibiki yelled, "Thunder Clap!" as their electricity exploded sending a shockwave that collided with the bladed Sekirei sending her hurtling into the Blonde.

Getting up with a few burnt patches the Bladed Sekirei tried to flank them while the blonde sent her whip at Hikari.

With a confident look on her face She grabbed the whip in both hands and chuckled, "Big mistake!".

Hikari then charged the whip with a massive amount of lightning that quickly traveled down it and shocked the Blonde.

Apparently not her comrade being shocked almost to death, the Bladed Sekirei lunged at John, intent of killing him and therefore taking out Hibiki and Hikari.

For him everything went slow, as he noticed the blade going for his neck Hibiki moved in from the side and gripped the handle as well.

As the two fought for control of the blade Hibiki looked her opponent in the eyes and said, "Surprise!".

Suddenly she sent kilowatts through the blade as she backed off.

This heated the blade to extreme levels, melting the guard, forcing it's master to throw it away quickly.

By now Hikari had turned around and sent a blast of Electricity at the the now Un-bladed Sekirei, which threw her into a nearby wall.

Stunned John could only watch as both his Sekirei approached the bodies of the unconscious enemy Sekirei and put their hands on the crest on their necks.

They both then chanted, "Thundercloud of my oath, banish the disaster of my Ashikabi!".

As soon as they finished this the crests glowed and then disappeared.

Somehow John knew what this meant, "you've de-winged them…" he muttered.

As she approached Hikari caught this, "Of course, that's what happens when Sekirei fight".

As the twins returned to him he rushed over to them and looked them over, "Are you ok?".

After a few moments they both replied, "We're fine".

Sighing John went and started picking up the clothes that were now scattered across the sidewalk, "We better get home before dark".

As he lay in bed with Hikari and Hibiki attached to his sides John had a lot of time to think.

The Sekirei plan sounded dangerous.

Always looking over your shoulder and hoping that a stronger Ashikabi and or his Sekirei decide to eliminate you.

And perhaps even worse you didn't who was a Sekirei and who was just a normal human.

Sighing he decided that he would need more allies

Closing his eyes he willed himself to sleep.

Jonathan Hale stepped out of the car and yawned, "So this is where we will live?, its not much".

The Hale family had just moved from a large two story house in Texas.

To a house in the capital of Japan that was just a little more than half it's size.

David Hale sighed, "yeah well it's this best we can do for now".

He looked to his son, "We'll do better here, who knows this place may be your destiny".

Groaning John rubbed his eyes.

I hate it when I have those dreams, he thought.

Turning towards the kitchen he was met by the now familiar sight of Hibiki and Hikari cooking breakfast.

Well at least I have this to wake up to.

Lounging in his break spot just outside of the worksite John grumbled, "They should be here by now".

Hearing the whistle that signaled the end of break he swore, "Dam it!, looks like I'm going hungry today!".

As he headed towards the entrance around the corner he heard familiar voices, "Let go of us you creep!".

Speeding up he turned to find Seo holding both Hibiki and Hikari around the hips, as they flailed about trying to get free.

"Now that's no way to treat me, how about you give me a kiss to make it better?".

The bristles on the back of John's neck raised, "WHAT THE FUCK DO YOU THINK YOU'RE DOING!!!", he yelled.

Seo looked up and huffed, "This dosen't concern you kid scram!".

Stomping up to him he growled, "ok that's it!, first you try to scrounge my lunch and now you're trying to take my girls!, you're so fucking dead!".

"What do you mean your…", Seo was quickly cut off has John place his hands on his shoulders, rammed his knee into his crouch and head butted him.

Seeing that Seo was laying flat on the ground semi-conscious John turned to the twins, "Its time for you two to go home, I'll see you after work".

After seeing them leave he kicked Seo in the ribs, "get up, breaks over you lazy Bum!".

I've always wanted to do that.

The move thunder Clap wasn't the Norita, just one of those special moves.


	4. Apology Letter

For anyone that has read my stories in the past and is Super pissed that I haven't posted anything in months I am Supremely sorry.

With the introduction of games like New Vegas, Dc Universe Online and my introduction into Goddannar, I have come up with a multitude of half-baked stories and lost inspiration for writing much of anything.

However, from now on I am begining to re-write ALL my fictions, I mean let's face it, they weren't exactly best sellers!. But first, in order to get the Ink-blood flowing, I am writing and then releasing a one-shot Fallout: New Vegas story along with a series of 'Super shorts'. Fair be warned tho, any main characters, which are always OC's, will more than likely be Australian, I mean come on!, we get next to no precence in anime, games nor books, IT BLOODY SUCKS MATES!.

sorry about that, at any rate I am supremely sorry to any readers of any fics, I hope to improve of the quality of my fics and as always, your input is welcome!.

, Azfomadar


End file.
